bigideafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Super-Larry! e uma Mentira do Outro Mundo!
Super-Larry! e uma Mentira do Outro Mundo! (ing: Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!) é o oitavo episódio d'Os Vegetais e a primeira aventura de Super-Larry. Enredo Bob e Larry cumprimentam as crianças novamente na bancada, antes de Bob perguntar quem tem uma pergunta. Larry então lembra que ele recebeu um e-mail de um garoto chamada Ezzio Vietti de Hackensack, Nova Jersey. Bob está confuso sobre o conceito de e-mail (porque no momento em que este vídeo foi lançado, o e-mail ainda era uma coisa bastante nova na web, como era a internet), o que Larry tenta explicar para ele. Bob então afirma que ele conseguiu o cabo no mês passado, antes que Larry responda de forma condescendente: "Você está tão cedo nos 90", o que ofende Bob. Larry explica que Ezzio disse que ele fazia algo que sabia que ele não deveria fazer, então seus amigos estão dizendo para ele mentir sobre isso, para que ele não tenha problemas e que quer saber o que ele deveria Faz. Bob então observa que uma mentira pode ser uma coisa muito perigosa, antes de perguntar se eles têm alguma história sobre isso. Larry cobriu, afirmando que o mesmo aconteceu com Júnior Aspargo uma vez, antes de dizer a Ezzio que pegasse sua pipoca e desça as luzes para que ele pudesse se preparar para "Super-Larry! e uma Mentira do Outro Mundo!". Larry então grita "Solta!" antes que as luzes se apagem depois disso, deixando Bob no escuro. O episódio começa com Percy e seu irmão ver o que parece ser um cometa. Jimmy e Jerry Abóbora, que trabalham em uma estação de radar de alerta precoce, alerta Super-Larry de um alienígena que se aproxima. Super-Larry começa a procurar o alienígena, mas desiste depois de encontrar nada. A cena então muda para Júnior Aspargo e Laura Cenoura com uma festa do chá. Junior decide tirar o prato de boliche de seu pai para o ursinho de pelúcia, dizendo que, como é um urso especial, merece uma placa especial. Ao tentar recuperá-lo, acidentalmente quebra o prato. O alienígena de tamanho de bola de tenis "Fibrillus Minimus" (Mentira, para abreviar) emerge e convence Júnior a mentir para o pai dele, afirmando que "uma mentirinha não podia machucar ninguém". Júnior mente para seu pai e afirma que Laura está demonstrando seu novo helicóptero que funciona perfeitamente, mas quebrou o prato por acidente. No entanto, Junior logo descobre que toda vez que ele mente, sua "mentirinha" cresce cada vez maior. Ele e a Mentira vão para o centro, onde Laura, Percy e Lenny formam uma multidão irritada e o confrontam sobre suas mentiras. Quando Júnior fala uma mentira sobre as vacas alienígenas que chegam à Terra e destruindo o prato, Mentira cresce como um gigante de 50 pés de altura, que mantém o Júnior prisioneiro e começa a causar um quarto de estragos e destruição na cidade. Super-Larry é então convocado e forçado a prosseguir o Mentira e Júnior em seu carro enquanto a Mentira tenta escapar pela escalada até o topo da torre de água de 100 pés de altura. Super-Larry transforma o carro em um avião e voa para o céu. Ele então ejeta acima do Mentira, mas é agarrado e apertado até que um de seus pungers apareça. Quando a Mentira começa a comer o Super-Larry, Alfred informa Super-Larry que Júnior é o único que pode parar a Mentira. Júnior admite a verdade sobre suas mentiras para seus pais (que estão assistindo de baixo) e, como ele diz a verdade, a Mentira encolhe em nada além de ar. Júnior então se desculpa com seu pai. De volta à bancada, Bob felicita Larry (quem está agora em sua roupa do Super-Larry) pela história e eles se dirigem para Micro para o verso da Bíblia do dia. O versículo da Bíblia é "A verdade vos libertará - João 8:32b". Larry então diz a Bob que é hora de estréia mundial de seu vídeo musical. O programa termina após o video musical e os créditos rolam. Categoria:Episódios